Hello Again
by evilcupcake13
Summary: The Doctor's in the wrong place at the wrong time in his own investigation. One thing leads to another and he ends up face to face with someone he never expected to see again. I suck at summaries...Ten/Shawn. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where I got this idea from, but I went with it. Haha. I liked the way my one-shot ended so instead of continuing I wrote this. I guess it could be seen as a sequel to Understanding, but as a few years later. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" The Doctor groaned as he came to, lifting his head and looking around trying to figure out he was. He tried to stand up, but realized his hands were handcuffed behind him and his ankles were shackled to the legs of the chair. Taking a second look around, it came to him that he was apparently in an Earth interrogation room. "But why am I here…?" he muttered to himself, trying to remember whatever happened before he was knocked out.<p>

Suddenly the door opened and he looked over to see a tall man, attempting to be intimidating, and a shorter, blonde woman. They went to the other side of the table and the woman put a file down, opening it for the Doctor to see.

"Who are you and why did you kill that girl?" The non-intimidating man asked.

The Doctor stared at him in disbelief, then it came back to him. He had been trying to track down a…well he wasn't quite sure what it was yet…and found one of its victims. He had been looking her over with his sonic screwdriver when he heard voices telling him to put the weapon down. He had tried to explain, but one of the officers had gotten behind him and knocked him out. And then he woke up here.

"Oh right…that's what happened…" he said, more to himself than to the two detectives across from him. "It wasn't very nice of your man to knock me out, by the way. I was simply trying to explain that it wasn't a weapon."

The man ignored his comment. "Answer my question."

"I didn't kill her," the Doctor responded simply. "So please let me go so I can catch the thing that did."

"Who are you?"

"John Smith."

"Your real name."

"Don't have one."

"Don't mess with me, here. You realize you're just making yourself look even guiltier." The Doctor thought about what he had said for a moment. He had a point, and the sooner he cooperated the sooner he'd be able to get out and find this thing. Then leave Santa Barbara as soon as possible.

"I'm The Doctor." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Always with that question…just The Doctor."

"Doctor of what?"

"Well…pretty much everything, really."

The man scoffed. "Are you going to cooperate?"

"I am," the Doctor replied sternly. He was really getting tired of this man and it hadn't even been five minutes yet. "I did not kill that girl."

"Lassiter, maybe he's telling the truth. We have no real, physical evidence to believe that he did it," the blonde woman spoke. The man, Lassiter, glared at her as he responded.

"O'Hara, he was standing over the body at the estimated time of death. That's enough evidence for me." The Doctor rolled his eyes at that and Lassiter turned back to the Doctor. O'Hara left the room to leave Lassiter with the interrogation. He clearly didn't care what she thought and didn't need her in there so she would use her time better. She went to Chief Vick's office to report how the investigation was going so far.

Shawn Spencer walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department with his best friend Burton Guster by his side. He was ranting about how he had to get back to his "real job" and Shawn was barely listening because, really, he had heard it a thousand times and he knew Gus would rather be here anyway. He just ranted to make himself feel better about skipping out on his other job.

They got to the chief's office as she and Juliet were coming out of it.

"Ah…Mr. Spencer, perfect timing," the Chief said when she saw him. Shawn smiled at her.

"I psychically sensed that I was needed. So what's up?" Juliet handed him a file and started to explain the little that she knew as she led them towards the interrogation room.

"There's been a series of murders over the past few weeks that we think may be connected. We found a victim this morning with a man kneeling over her body. We brought him in, but he says he didn't do it. Lassiter doesn't believe him, though but I'm not so sure he's guilty. He probably isn't helping himself by being a bit difficult. We want you to go in and see if you can get some sort of psychic reading off of him. Carlton and I will watch from the other room." Shawn nodded then looked down at the file as Juliet went into the room to get Carlton out. As Carlton walked out of the room Shawn heard a voice yelling through the open door.

"I didn't kill anyone! You have to believe me!"

Shawn froze and his heart skipped a beat when he heard that unmistakably familiar voice. Gus looked up at his face, shocked as well.

"Is that…?" Gus started, afraid that it was true.

"No…it can't be…" Shawn said with disbelief. Shawn opened the door and stopped short, Gus bumping into him. He quickly pushed Gus back and closed the door behind him and locking it, leaving Gus on the outside looking through the little window. The Doctor looked up at the noise, eyes widening when he saw Shawn.

"Hey Doc…" Shawn said quietly.

"Hello Shawn…"

* * *

><p><strong>And there's Chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I'm not sure how I feel about the end...my computer went a bit wonky while I was writing the little...outburst? And I completely lost my train of thought and had to put it off for a few days. Though, I guess it's not too bad. Anyway, I'm done now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shawn glared at the Doctor.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Investigating something…" he replied quietly, looking down. Shawn moved closer to him, standing right across the table.

"What exactly are you investigating in Santa Barbara?"

"I'm not sure yet," the Doctor replied sighing and looked back up at Shawn.

"What were you doing here in the first place? You normally don't go looking for trouble, normally trouble finds you." And this is what the Doctor was afraid of Shawn finding out, but he knew he had to tell him the truth. Shawn knew him well enough to know when he was lying, anyway.

"Checking in on you…I…do it around this time every year…" he said quietly. Shawn's eyes widened then went back to glaring at the Doctor.

"You check up on me? You have no right! Especially if you're not actually going to come see me or talk to me!" he scoffed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though…" Shawn turned around and crossed his arms, staring in the mirror.

On the other side of the mirror, Gus had joined Carlton and Juliet in the observation room. Gus was biting his lip, worried about what Shawn would do or say, while the other two were just surprised and confused. Gus had told them Shawn had locked the door when they had made a move to go in. Every time they tried to ask Gus what was going on, he just held his hand up and they went quiet. He knew he should be trying to get them out, so that Shawn could have some privacy, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to convince them to leave.

"I'm sorry…about it all…I thought I was doing what was best…" Shawn turned back to him.

"I don't want to hear it. I never thought I'd see you again, but I've still thought of this moment almost every day and I'm going to say what I have to say. And you're going to listen."

"Okay…" the Doctor said quietly.

"How could you just leave me? Without a word. Just a stupid note. I needed you…and you just…left…like you didn't care anymore…I think even after everything, that's what hurt the most…still does."

"That's not what I wanted…I would never want to hurt you…I was trying to protect you…I thought it would be better for you if I were out of your life…you wouldn't be in danger if I wasn't around."

"That was not your decision to make. I went through hell…was still going through it…and you just left…when I needed you the most you just took off without even a 'Goodbye.'"

"You had Gus and you had your father. You didn't need me." Shawn glared at him again.

"Again, that was not something for you to decide," Shawn sighed, sitting in the chair across from him. "I needed you because you were the one that was there…the one that really knew…" Shawn looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers.

They were both quiet for a few moments. Now that Shawn had let most of his anger out, he really didn't know what else to say; and he really didn't want to say much more because he knew the Lassiter and Juliet were on the other side of the two-way mirror. He felt a little bit better, but he knew he wasn't completely over it so they would definitely be talking about this again. The Doctor was about to speak, but Shawn opened his mouth first.

"So what are we looking for? You got any idea what killed that girl?" he asked, looking back up at the Doctor.

The Doctor glanced down a moment then back up at Shawn. He knew that tone, and that look. The conversation was over, for now at least. He kind of wished he had opened his mouth sooner, but then thought this was probably best. Glancing at the two-way mirror, he realized that Shawn thought whoever was behind it already knew too much and he didn't want them to see him like this.

"I haven't got a clue yet. There are too many things it could be right now. Although, being interrupted while looking at her body didn't give me much of a chance to figure any of it out. Looking at the other bodies might be helpful, too."

Shawn nodded and stood up, simply saying, "I'll be back in a bit." And he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be here soon...like very soon. Hope you guys liked it. Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Woohoo! I'm on a roll today! Edited Chapter 1, finished Chapter 2, and wrote a pretty long-ish (for me) Chapter 3. All while I probably could have been studying for a Philosophy exam tomorrow. Oh well, this was more entertaining. You find out why Shawn was so mad at him and there's a vague hinting of a kind of deeper what happened that caused it. Anyway, I'm done ranting for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shawn took a deep breath when he saw the door to the observation room being opened. <em>This'll be fun…<em>he thought to himself sarcastically.

Carlton was the first one to come out of the observation room, glaring at Shawn.

"What the hell was that about, Spencer? How did that help us at all?"

Shawn stared at him for a moment, not intimidated in the least bit. "Well, we know he didn't do it. That's helpful, don't you think?"

"That's crap is what it is. He was found standing over the body with some sort of weapon in his hand! There are no other suspects! You can't just say it wasn't him after not even talking to him about the case." Shawn glared at him.

"If I recall correctly, Lassiter, you too were found standing over the body of someone you didn't kill, as well. I believed you then, you believe me now. He did not do it," he said in a dangerously low voice. Lassiter didn't respond and just stepped away from him.

Juliet moved away from the wall she was leaning against while Carlton was ranting.

"You okay, Shawn?" she asked quietly, rubbing his arm. He gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, Jules. Just some stuff I had to get out. Can we go see Vick about getting his stuff back and getting him out? I'm going to need his help figuring out what did this." Juliet nodded, but gave him a funny look.

"Don't you mean _who_?"

"Nope," was Shawn's simple reply before walking ahead of her and Carlton with Gus.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Gus whispered.

"Not entirely, but we need his help," Shawn whispered back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shawn shrugged before walking into Vick's office with him.

"Can I help you Mr. Spencer?" she asked, looking up at him.

"The guy in the interrogation room is innocent. You can let him go." Karen raised an eyebrow at him. _Not as good as the Doctor does it…damn it! _Shawn thought to himself. He really didn't want his mind to go there.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

As this was being said, Carlton walked in with Juliet.

"What do you think Carlton? Should we let him go?" Trying to keep what Shawn had said about him in his mind, he responded.

"Honestly…I don't know, Chief. We still don't even have a name…I'd be more inclined to believe he'd be telling the truth if we could find something on him." Shawn rolled his eyes. He knew he'd have to explain things sooner or later. It seemed that sooner was the case.

"Well there are history books…" he muttered to himself. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. He sighed, "The Doctor is not from here—"

"Well of course he's not. He's British. We can all tell that, Spencer." Lassiter interrupted him, receiving a glare for it.

"As I was saying, he's not form here. He's an alien from another plant," he stopped and took in the 'you're insane' looks he knew he'd get. "He travels time and if you look close enough in history books, you'll find him mentioned a few times. Anyway, my point is that he's saved the world more times than you can count and he would never go around killing people. He's not big on weapons or violence unless it's absolutely necessary…and even then sometimes he finds a way around it. He was trying to find the thing that did kill those people and was caught at the wrong time and place. I know he didn't do it. I trust him, Chief and I know you trust me. You've believed me on less."

The Chief took in everything he had said and the seriousness on his face. She was about to answer when Carlton spoke first.

"If you trust him so much, then what was all that yelling at him about?" Shawn had a feeling it would be brought up, but he was hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

"That is none of your business," he replied, hoping it would be left alone, but one glance at the look on Vick's face told him he had to explain.

"Fine…even though it's personal and has nothing to do with this, I'll tell you," he sighed and leaned against Vick's desk, crossing his arms. "I met the Doctor in a café about four and a half years ago. We talked some and he asked me to travel with him. I did. Something happened to me, which was not his doing, so he brought me back home because he thought it would be good for me to be around dad and Gus after everything. We were going to stay for a few days until he thought I was better and then I was going to leave with him again. My second night home he left while I was sleeping. I haven't seen him in three years…almost to the day, actually. So that, Lassie, was our reunion, for lack of a better word. I've been mad and I finally had the chance to let it out. And even though he left then, I still trust him with my life. And I need his help."

The Chief thought for a moment, then nodded. She wasn't sure how much of the alien thing she believed, but she could tell that Shawn was being serious about trusting this man.

"Carlton let him go, but I still want you and Juliet to keep an eye on him during the investigation." Carlton nodded and left, with Juliet following.

"Shawn," she looked over at the man still leaning against her desk. He looked up at her a bit surprised at the use of his first name, especially in such a soft tone. "May I ask what happened to you?" Shawn shook his head.

"It's not something I like to talk about…"

"I understand. Are you sure about this?"

"Like I said before, Chief, positive."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's Chapter 3. Hope you guys liked it. Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**And they just keep getting longer and longer! Haha. I'm quite proud of myself. I feel like this is sort of filler chapter-y, but it's what flowed out so here we are! That's all I really have to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked up when the door opened again as Shawn came in with Lassiter following him. <em>Not him again…<em>he groaned inwardly. During their little chat, the Doctor hadn't become too fond of him. Mostly because the man would barely let him get a word in and wouldn't listen to reason when he did let the Doctor speak. When Lassiter came over and started to uncuff him, he smiled.

"Finally being reasonable, I see," he couldn't help but say.

"That doesn't mean that I believe you. But there really isn't any actual evidence and Shawn has convinced the Chief that he needs your help." The Doctor stood when Lassiter was finished with the cuffs, rubbing his wrists. He looked up at Shawn a bit hopefully.

"Can I get my…" he trailed off when Shawn held up his sonic screwdriver, still in the evidence bag. He smiled and took it from him, getting it out of the bag. He started looking it over and playing with the settings. He hated when people got ahold of his beloved sonic screwdriver. They always seem to mess with it one way or another.

"Don't worry; it hadn't been taken out of the bag yet. It should be fine," Shawn told him, a hint of amusement in his voice. The Doctor simply nodded at him. It was like nothing had changed, like they hadn't spent so much time apart. Shawn could still practically read his mind and he could still pretty much see into Shawn's soul, everything he was actually feeling.

Lassiter led them down to the autopsy room so that the Doctor could look over all of the bodies and possibly pick up some sort of clue as to what was killing these people. He walked quietly next to Shawn for a moment before he finally asked the question that had been bugging him for the past few minutes.

"How did you convince them it wasn't me?" he whispered to him. Shawn smiled at him.

"I just told them the truth. There was really no way around it," he whispered back.

"And just how much of the truth did you tell them…?"

"Just what they needed to know…which was pretty much the fact that you're an alien, which I actually don't think they really believed, and that I trust you."

"And that's all?" he asked tentatively. Shawn nodded.

"Pretty much. I had to say that something happened because Lassie brought up my yelling, but that's all."

"Okay…I just didn't want to accidentally say something in front of the wrong person."

They arrived at the autopsy room and followed Lassiter in. Woody had known they were coming and had the bodies of the victims pulled out of their freezers, and the body of the girl was still on the table.

"I was about to cut her open when the Chief called and said you guys were coming down. Figured I'd just wait, then," Woody said as a greeting.

"Thanks," the Doctor responded, putting his glasses on and pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He started going over her body with it and Lassiter cringed at the noise it made.

"Geez, what is that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said, not even looking up from reading the results it was giving him. He frowned. He didn't like the way this was looking at all. "Could you start the autopsy? I'd like to see if I can get anything more." Woody nodded and started opening her up.

"What is a sonic screwdriver?" Carlton asked, clearly still confused. The Doctor looked up at him.

"A screwdriver that's sonic," he responded in a tone that pretty much sounded like 'duh, it's common sense.'

When they came in Shawn had leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He was amused with the way Lassiter and the Doctor were interacting. Whenever he used to (rarely) think about it he always thought they'd get along for the most part, but it was clear to him that the Doctor didn't like the man. _Hmmm…maybe it's just the situation…_he thought to himself. His mind then wandered. What would happen when this was over and the Doctor would be ready to leave again? Shawn wanted to go with him so badly, but he wasn't sure if the Doctor would want him there, or if he would just leave without a word again. They'd have to finish their talk once they got rid of whatever was killing these people.

"What?" he heard the Doctor say with a bit of disbelief. He looked up and saw him holding up some small object that he found in her body. Shawn walked over to him, grabbing a plastic evidence container on his way, and held it out for him.

"What is it?" Shawn asked looking closely at it as the Doctor dropped it in the container.

"Not completely sure yet, but don't touch it. I don't know what it could do to you." Shawn looked back up at him.

"Well, duh. I'm not making that mistake again."

"How come you can touch it, then?" Lassiter asked as he looked closer at the object.

"Because I'm not human and I at least knew it wouldn't hurt me," the Doctor responded, putting the top on the container.

"it looks kind of familiar," Shawn said, turning the container around to try and get a better look at it. The Doctor took it from him and put it in his pocket. He was really hoping he was wrong.

"No way to tell for sure until I get it back to the TARDIS."

"The what?" Lassiter asked, only getting more confused. The Doctor smirked, but didn't answer as he walked out with Shawn.

They all headed back upstairs to Juliet's desk, where she and Gus had waited.

"Did you get anything?" Juliet asked when they got to her desk. She'd been a bit anxious waiting for them.

"Yes, but I've got to take it back to my ship to see what it is. So come on, then," the Doctor responded easily. He knew that she and Lassiter still had to keep an eye on him so he didn't bother fighting it. She only raised an eyebrow at him as she got her stuff together.

After a short ride with all of them crammed into Lassiter's car, they arrived a few buildings away from the Psych office. Shawn glared at him, but said nothing. It wasn't going to be very good when they talked later.

"So where is this ship of yours?" Carlton asked. It was clear to all of them that he still didn't believe any of it. The Doctor led the way to the back of the building where the big blue Police Box was hidden from view. "That's your ship?"

The Doctor didn't respond, but only unlocked it and went inside with Shawn and Gus following. Juliet followed close behind and gasped at what she saw.

"No way…Carlton com here. You have to see this," she said as she walked slowly into the TARDIS. He scoffed, but followed her in anyway. He stopped dead at the door with wide eyes.

"It's…it's bigger on the inside…impossible…" he said as he looked around.

The Doctor smiled as he watched them from the console.

"I always love that reaction," he said amused before turning back to his console. He scanned the object and ran the program. "Now we just have to wait for the results to come up."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Chapter 4! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Haha. Sorry for the long wait, but I got stuck with this chapter…and then my computer had some massive problems…and then there were finals…and then I was busy at home for a week. Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses. I know. It may be kind of short, but here's the next chapter. That's all my rambling for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Carlton and Juliet roamed around the control room, taking everything in. They were in complete awe. Carlton mostly couldn't believe that it was real, that he wasn't dreaming.<p>

"I can't believe it's actually real…" he said, more to himself than the others as he joined the rest of them near the controls.

"Oh, yes it is," the Doctor said smiling. He glanced over at Shawn, who had sat down in the captain's chair, then looked over at Gus. "Gus, how about you show the detectives around some. The TARDIS will lead you to all the good places to see."

Gus looked between him and Shawn, then nodded. "Come on guys," he said and led them down one of the hallways.

The Doctor then sat down next to Shawn. "So, how have things been?" he asked quietly.

"Fine, I guess…though you should know that since you apparently stalk me," Shawn replied, not looking at him. The Doctor sighed.

"I do not stalk you. I figured that things would be hard for you around this time of year so I just check in to see how you're doing…that you're okay." Shawn scoffed.

"Because you care." The Doctor placed his hand under Shawn's chin and lifted his head up to look at him and looked into his eyes.

"I do care about you."

Shawn closed his eyes to hold back the tears and try to keep the memories away. They hurt too much. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him in a tight, warm embrace that he leaned into without hesitation. He had needed this for a long time. He quietly let the tears fall down his face while the Doctor rubbed his back soothingly.

"Then why did you leave…?" Shawn asked quietly into the chest he was crying on. The Doctor sighed and replied just as quietly.

"I told you…I thought I was protecting you…people I care about are always safer when I'm not around…"

"You should have said goodbye…" The Doctor looked down at that.

"It would have been too hard…I wouldn't have been able to make myself leave if I had…or if I had stayed any longer…"

Shawn looked up at the Doctor, who was now looking straight ahead. He bit his lip for a moment before finally asking the question that had been on his mind.

"What about when you're done here? How long will you stay then?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor replied reluctantly. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next. Shawn sat up to look into the Doctor's eyes and placed his hands on his cheeks so he couldn't turn away.

"Please…take me with you. I'm better off with you than I am here, so don't try that argument. I can't stay here anymore. It's suffocating me. I need to travel with you. I need you. I've missed you. Please…"

The Doctor saw everything Shawn wanted to say, but couldn't get out, in his eyes. That's all he needed to give in to what he really wanted. To have Shawn with him again. He smiled gently and kissed Shawn softly.

"I would like that." Shawn smiled back at him at those words. He hadn't felt this happy in a while.

They both looked over to the control panel when they heard a loud beeping coming from it.

"It must be done scanning," the Doctor said as he got up and went over to look at the screen as Shawn followed him. The Doctor frowned when he saw it. "No…I was really hoping I was wrong…"

Shawn's face paled and in an instant his happiness was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up faster. Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel bad for taking so long to update. With writer's block, semester starting, and now midterms I've been kind of distracted. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this one...well I won't delay you anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Why was it that every time he was happy, the universe wanted to take that away from him? He had gotten over it. He was fine now. He even had his Doctor back. But now it was gone in an instant.<p>

"I'm sorry…" the Doctor's whisper brought him back to reality. "I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to say anything until I could be sure…I was really hoping it wasn't them."

"It's just my luck…" Shawn scoffed and turned away from the screen. He couldn't look at it any longer without feeling sick. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Shawn and pulled him into a tight, warm embrace that the other man leaned into without hesitation.

"I won't let them hurt you again. I swear it." Shawn just nodded against him and sighed as the Doctor started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

The two stood like that for a few moments and only looked over as Gus, Juliet, and Carlton came back into the control room. They received questioning looks from the latter two as they all walked up the steps and over to Shawn and the Doctor.

"Is everything okay?" Juliet asked, worried about Shawn. Something had definitely changed since they had left the room earlier.

"No…we know what's doing this…" the Doctor replied quietly.

"How bad is it?" Carlton asked. He had a feeling the Doctor had some experience with whatever it was before.

"Bad," Shawn replied as he pulled out of the Doctor's arms. "But this time we're going to kill them. This can't happen anymore." The Doctor nodded at him.

"What is it?" Carlton asked. Shawn exchanged a look with the Doctor for a moment then nodded. He sat down and sighed.

"I guess you guys should know the truth…"

They all sat down as Shawn prepared to tell the story. He didn't like talking about it, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He sat with the Doctor on one side of him and Gus on the other, with the Doctor holding his hand. Carlton and Juliet sat across from them. They could tell that this was big simply from how Shawn and Gus were acting.

"A few years ago when I left Santa Barbara I didn't travel across the country on my motorcycle. I met the Doctor and left with him. We traveled all over time and space. Once we came across these creatures called the Koshak. They're kind of like the Doctor in that they look like humans, but they're definitely not. Like, they have these…claws…and these…sharp teeth…" Shawn shuddered at the memory and took a deep breath. "Anyway, my point is that they can blend in, which won't be helpful…" He trailed off again, preparing himself for the rest of it. "They were doing something similar to what they're doing here on a different planet. While we were trying to figure out what it was back then, they took me. Only, they didn't want to kill me...they had me and a few others in some cells…they said we were special and they didn't want to kill us…instead they wanted to torture us…after a few days the Doctor finally found us. We escaped and blew them up, but I guess some escaped or there were more. After that he brought me back home and a few days later he left…that's what we're dealing with here…"

They all remained silent for a few moments to let it all sink in. Gus knew all of this, but he still hated hearing it or even thinking about it. Juliet and Carlton were not expecting that when they sat down to hear the story. Neither of them knew what to say and none of them wanted the silence to go on any longer so Carlton spoke quietly.

"So…how are we supposed to get rid of these things for good?"

Shawn looked over at him, smiling slightly. He really didn't want to hear the "I'm so sorry" speeches he was expecting from them. He just wanted to keep moving on and not be consumed by it again. It had taken him a while to get out of that hole and he vowed he would never fall back in it. The less he thought about it and the less they felt sorry for him the easier that would be.

"This time we make sure they're gone for good," the Doctor responded. "I will not allow them to do this any longer to anyone."

"But how…?" Juliet finally spoke. The Doctor got up and started pacing around the control area.

"Let me think…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...not sure about that...well review and let me know what you think anyway!<strong>


End file.
